


the strangeness of love

by silkwyrm



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4266675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkwyrm/pseuds/silkwyrm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>literally just a short of eve/ara i had written and decided to post</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When Eve had become a Battle Seraph, all of them were worried.  
She had claimed to not have emotions before, but now it was so much different.  
Outside of battle, she’d spend a lot of her time staring off into the sky.  
She didn’t move as much as she used to.

She didn’t talk as much, either. Her words were slow, and trailed off into static more often than not.  
With each passing day, it seemed like she was getting farther and farther away from them all.  
Sometimes, they’d find her appearing farther away from camp, sitting still and looking up at the sky, as usual. They hadn’t seen her move. They had asked her how she had gotten there.  
She didn’t seem to care. (they weren’t sure if she knew, either)

They had taken shifts- making sure she was eating, making sure any of her wounds that weren’t taken care of by her own self-repair mechanism were taken care of.  
She wouldn’t think to do that by herself, anymore.  
They were all worried, but Yama Raja had been the one to take most of the shifts lately.  
After all, Eve had been (was? she hoped still was) her friend.  


They had talked quite a bit- about the world, the different things in it- what it was like, back when the Nasods were around.  
Ara hadn’t really realized how much that had meant to Eve until one day when they were talking about emotions.  
Eve had told her that she still didn’t really understand love, and maybe wouldn’t ever. She went on to say that she did, however, understand that she wanted to stay with Ara, and wanted to hug her, and wanted to keep talking with her for as long as they could.  
(and then, of course, Ara just couldn’t help herself, and ended up hugging Eve close mid-sentence. meanwhile, the rest of the party looked on and wondered if Nasods could really blush, or if that was just what the metal on her cheeks overheating and glowing looked like. still, Eve seemed happy.)  


On Ara’s end, Eve had always been willing to listen. She wasn’t the same way as Rena, but it always felt like Eve was there to listen and not judge- even when she talked about her brother, about her family- about how much she missed everyone, and the part of her that somehow hoped that he would listen to her, that he’d know a way to bring them back, that it would all just be a big misunderstanding.  
Eve had never called her weak, or called her indecisive, or told her that thinking all those things were useless (even though Ara knew all that, felt all that- Eve stayed there to reassure her.)  
One night, Eve had told her about her own family. About how the Nasods she used to know used to be like mothers and fathers and brothers and sisters to her. About how, when she woke up, none of them were the same. 

None of them spoke, none of them recognized her, none of them understood the way they used to.  
Ara hadn’t said anything, just put her hand around Eve’s shoulder.  
Eve hadn’t said anything, just buried her face in Ara’s side.  
Elsword had woken them up later, and luckily had refrained from making any comments.  
(well, he had vaguely tried to imply something, but realized it was a bad idea. Eve didn't like sudden awakenings or insensitive comments, and could slap much harder than people would assume.)  
That’s why Ara had stayed by Eve’s side so much. That’s why she continued to search for a way to turn her back.  
Eve had a soul, she knew. Eve had emotions.  
And since Eve hadn’t given up on her, had listened to her- had even encouraged her in her hopes that maybe there would be some way she could get her family back-  
Why wouldn’t she believe in Eve the same way?  
She’ll find a way to give that back to Eve, somehow. Even though she gets more tired every day, even though Eve seems to slip away more every day- she’ll find a way.  
She’s sure of it.


	2. Chapter 2

She hears Ara’s scream before she turns around to see. It’s been harder for her to recognize anything, lately, but somehow Ara’s voice is still familiar, still easy to understand-

Hearing her feels like home, somehow, and the fact that she can’t quite place why makes her uneasy.

When she sees Ara’s body, lying still on the ground underneath a giant toothy maw, she can feel her body heating up.

She wants to burn the monster, destroy what caused this--

This is the first time in a long, long while that she has fought because she has wanted to, rather than out of simple habit.

Her lasers vaporise it, along with half the battlefield.

Her teammates, wisely, stay away as she heads over to Ara.

She holds Ara in her arms. Her eyes feel like they’re stinging, somehow.

She doesn’t understand.

Ara’s powerful. Ara wouldn’t die to a demon like this.

She doesn’t understand.

The stinging in her eyes is getting stronger. Her vision is blurring.

She doesn’t understand any of it.

Ara isn’t moving.

She can’t see. Why are her eyes blurring? Her systems are bringing up errors.

She doesn’t understand.

Her systems are burning, trying to understand this--

The fluid in her eyes drops onto Ara’s cheek, and she--

She can feel Ara start to wake up.

Before she even gets up, Ara reaches up to wipe Eve’s eyes.

She pulls Eve down into a hug, and Eve remembers the warmth of it, remembers all the times Ara has hugged her before, remembers that Ara had been the first to reach out and touch her.

This is why it feels like home. This is why she misses Ara so much.

They stay like that for a while.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Eve’s hands are soft. Aisha’s not quite sure why that’s the first thing she noticed, now that they’ve been training together, but now that she’s started thinking about it, she’s finding it hard to stop.

This all started when she had gotten a wound on her upper leg. Eve had helped her bandage it up, and she’d been surprised by how gentle Eve had been, especially since the wound hadn’t even come from their fight (it had come from her not noticing a branch until too late, and getting an uncomfortable gash because of it).

She hadn’t been able to walk, and Eve had actually picked her up and carried her back to the campsite. Aisha had actually expected her to use Oberon or Ophelia to help, but Eve had actually picked Aisha up and then had Ophelia carry them both. She still wasn’t quite sure why.

Regardless, she seemed to be getting a lot closer to Eve lately, and it was starting to really distract her- Eve had ended up being curious about her gloves and running her hands along them, and then she’d been wondering about the wound on Aisha’s leg and Aisha had let her check it which had, in retrospect, turned out to be a really bad idea--

And after all of that, she had ended up falling right into Eve’s lap after an attack from Ophelia sent her flying in just the wrong direction.

This was getting awkward. She really wasn’t quite sure how to bring up “Hey, your hands are soft, and I keep thinking about you touching me,”

without sounding like a pervert, or Add (which was worse).

Regardless, she had to bring it up somehow. She really didn’t want to spend every time they were sparring from then on distracted like this.

The next time she saw Eve, she had thought that she would bring it up as politely as possible.

Just “your hands are really soft, and I like you a lot.” nothing more.

Of course, when she tried to speak, it came out more as “Your hands--I like you--You’re really soft--! I want you to- I mean it’d be nice if you-I mean I keep thinking about--”

Aisha very quickly realized how this was coming across and realized that no, there really wasn’t any way to bring this up politely, and probably the best response here would be to run as far away as possible and hope she didn’t die from the embarrassment and Eve forgot about this quickly.

Just as she was about to run off, she felt a hand tilt her chin up.

She hadn’t realized Eve had gotten that close--wait, was that a smile?

Nope, it definitely was a smile.

This may have been more planned than she had realized.

 

 


End file.
